Cecelia Sanchez
Life before 58th Hunger Games Cecelia grew up in the wealthier side of district 8. Despide of that, she worked as a tailor in one of the many factorys. She had a Sister named Vestia Preparing for the games she was reaped just two days after her 15th birthday. She was pretty good with sword and hand-to-hand combat, so she managed to get 9 for training score. Games 7 tributes were killed in the initial bloodbath directly around the cornucopia, the cornucopia was rather low on supplies this year so many tributes simply fled. Both tributes from 3, the boys from 6 and 8, and the girl from 12 fled to the north climbing the cliff, and the girls from 6, 5, 9 and Cecelia fled to the south scaling down the cliff. The career pack originally chased the boy from 9 from the blood bath, killing him, and they then climbed the cliff chasing after the other tributes. Cecelia originally didn't plan to go south, she first ran west towards the river. The boy from 7 soon caught up with her and attacked her. Cecelia had managed to get a spear from the cornucopia, and had become quite skilled during training, she killed the boy from 7 and decided the grass field was too dangerous and traveled south. The boy from 11 was stabbed in the arm at the cornucopia bloodbath, he managed to escape but after crossing the river and continuing to go west he bled out due to insufficient medical supplies. Over the next few days, the careers managed to hunt down and kill the boy from 8, and the girl from 12 in the top layer jungle, However, upon crossing the river in pursuit of the tributes from 3 and the boy from 6, the boy from 1 slipped and hit his head and abdomen on the riverbank. Being severely injured, the careers saw him as useless and killed him. Upon crossing the river, the unsuspecting boy from 6 broke through the forest to the vicious career pack, they soon caught him and killed him. During these days the citizens of the Capitol had been very entertained. In the bottom layer, the 4 girls had begun to take notice of each others presence. Cecelia had come across the girl from 9 on the 3rd day, and after a somewhat well matched battle, Cecelia killed her. The girl from 5, who was nearly as skilled as Cecelia found the helpless girl from 6 and killed her with her sword rather swiftly. Since the careers, tributes from 3, and two girls were on opposite sides of the arena the game makers had to put manners in their own hands. The careers had captured the tributes from 3, killed the boy, and were about to kill the girl, but at that moment the game makers let loose a horrible hurricane that created a flash flood in the top layers. The careers quickly slit the girl from 3's throat and began racing south. The careers were fast and strong, they did not fall victim to the flood. Once reaching the lower layer, they did not have to run because the hurricane had stopped. But they did continue trekking south. As they went through the jungle, the girl from 4 came first into a clearing, the girl from 5 was looking for food (the bottom layer had been nearly untouched by the hurricane) and immediately lashed out killing the girl from 4. The girl from 5 immediately fled and the shocked careers decided it was time to break up. The boy from 4 and girl from 1 both crossed the river (into Cecelia's territory). The two careers had re-met with each other along the river banks, they tried to be peaceful but they knew the games were almost done and their killer instinct's took over. The fight resulted with the death of the boy from 4, and some substantial damage to the girl from 1. The girl from 1 eventually met up with Cecelia, and the girl from 1's injuries made her an easy kill of Cecelia. Cecelia realized that the last two tributes were on the other side of the river. So she crossed it and soon came in contact with the girl from 5. After a standoff they agreed that they would have to work together to kill the very strong boy from 2. Together the 2 girls hunted him down and attacked him by the lake, the battle resulted in both girls becoming severely injured, but they killed the boy from 2. The girl from 5 was worse off then Cecelia, and lost her weapon in the battle with the boy from 2. The girl from 5 ran, and Cecelia pursued her, finally killing her in the field of boulders. Cecelia's natural talent and bravery led her to the "Capitol Ideal" of triumph, making her the victor of her Hunger Games After games Cecelia married with factory worker named Twine and they had three children.